Careless Whisper
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: When Kuroko is dared to come up with some dirty talk, no one expects him to be good at it. Certainly not Kise. University!AU


I didn't feel like waiting to properly edit this so excuse any errors lol, this was just a writing exercise.

.

* * *

.

...and that's why I refuse eat with chopsticks I haven't brought myself." Midorima concludes.

They're all giving Midorima rather concerned looks, but Kise is the one to say, "I...are you okay?"

"That's all I have to say on the matter. Now it's my turn to ask someone correct?"

"Er...Yes."

He takes a moment to think. "Kuroko, truth or dare?"

They're playing a rather dangerous game.

In the middle of their loose circle are two piles of cue-cards. One labeled Truth and the other Dare. The game in itself is usually innocent, just basic questions like _'Who do you like?'_ And silly dares like _'Prank call a delivery service line.'_ But this is the University Edition, and they each wrote three cards for each category. Unlike in elementary school, Truth is in fact, not safer than Dare. Between Akashi's lie detecting skills and all of the alcohol they've consumed, things have become far too candid.

Everyone is still reeling at the fact that Aomine once watched foot fetish porn in the middle of class, and are still judging him severely for it. Kuroko's doesn't waste much time deliberating. "Dare."

So far the worst one has been taking a shot of hot sauce, and Murasakibara still has tears streaming from his eyes. Kuroko would rather take his chances on making a fool of himself by someone else's design, than divulge something embarrassing he chose to do on his own time.

Akashi slips a card from the top of the stack for him and calmly scans what's written, but once he finishes, a devilish smile overtakes his patient expression. "Dare huh?" Akashi sounds absolutely villainous as he echoes the question. He must have picked up a very interesting card.

Everyone fills with dread for Kuroko's sake.

Sick of the suspense, Aomine leans over from Akashi's right side to get a peek of the card. He glances at it for just a second before an equally nefarious grin appears on his face. It's impossible that Aomine can read faster than Akashi so it's clear that Aomine himself is the author. "Uh-oh Tetsu. This one might be a bit much for you."

"Just read it already." Mutters Murasakibara.

Akashi clears his throat. _"Talk dirty to the person at your left_ _for two minutes."_

As the person to Kuroko's left, Kise squeaks in surprise.

Midorima is absolutely scandalized. "W-Why would you write something like that?!"

Aomine smirks. "I thought it would be funny if you or Tetsu got it. So I guess you giving him this card is as good as it gets."

Kise lays a comforting hand on Kuroko's shoulder, and however unintentional, his tone is slightly condescending. "It's okay if you can't do it Kurokocchi, I'm sure everyone's okay with letting you pick another card."

Kuroko's eyes narrow dangerously with offense. "You don't think I can do it?" He asked with a raised brow.

Kise blinks, looking around the room rather than meeting that stare head-on. "Well...can you?"

Without preamble Kuroko takes his plastic cup and throws his head back, slamming it back down empty. "Looks like you're going to find out."

The childish chorus of 'O _ooh_ _'_ provided by their audience is as encouraging as it is embarrassing. "Uh oh, hold on," interjects Aomine with a devious grin. "Why don't we make this more interesting?"

Midorima looks horrified by the prospect. "How can this get any worse?"

"We play chicken, first one to call it quits loses. Tetsu has to keep going, _out loud_ until he's too embarrassed to continue, or you say uncle," He explains excitedly.

Kise's brows furrow. "Why would I yield? I doubt he'd be able to talk for very long."

Kuroko gets an ominous look in his eyes as determination visibly steels his posture. "You'd be surprised Kise-kun. I accept the challenge."

"What." Midorima is stunned.

Murasakibara scratches his head. "Hey, what's the winner get?"

Aomine hums in consideration before shrugging. "Bragging right? Whatever, let's just start the game," He tries to hurry them along before they realize it's a rather lose-lose situation.

As Momoi adjusts the speakers to lower the music, Akashi says, "To keep things moving, we'll keep the time restraint, but raise it to five minutes. Time out means it's a draw." Everyone nods in agreement to the new rule.

Kise tries to focus on the perverse excitement on Aomine's face and the jealous pout on Momoi's while they wait for Akashi to start the countdown. The redhead spends a few moments fiddling with his phone, assumedly getting a timer ready. Kuroko has a look of contemplation before he gets out of his seat, then walks around the coffee table to sit right next to Kise. Not content to stop there, Kise feels the cushion dip and sees movement in his peripheral vision as Kuroko shifts close enough to whisper into his ear. Kise can feel every warm huff of breath against the skin of his cheek, the quiet sounds from Kuroko almost louder than the quieted music. "You seem to be quite eager Kise-kun."

The blond can't stop himself from squeaking in surprise. "Well...everyone wants to see this side of Kurokocchi," he quietly mumbles.

"Oh?"

An obnoxiously loud wolf-whistle brings Kise out of stupor. "Damn Tetsu, the timer hasn't even started yet."

Kise can breathe easier as Kuroko turns to respond. "No comments from the audience please. Are you comfortable Kise-kun?"

Kise ignores Aomine's brow waggling in favour of shifting in his seat, leaning his back onto the couch in a more relaxed posture. Akashi holds up the timer, a finger hovering over the digital start button, and once both Kise and Kuroko nod their consent the countdown begins.

Kise watches the seconds tick by in silence as he waits for Kuroko to speak. Everyone is leaning as closely as they can, desperate to catch every historic whisper but Kuroko has yet to make a sound. Merely twelve seconds stretch on like an eternity, and Kise will be mildly surprised if Kuroko can even stutter out the word penis in this context. In Kise's mind, Kuroko is the kind of person to say fellatio over blowjob, and he couldn't even dream of the word _cock_ rolling off his tongue.

Just as Kise parts his lips, planning to let Kuroko off easy, he begins to murmur into his ear. "You aren't very subtle Kise-kun."

"Huh?" In his confusion he tries to glance at the other man, but he's almost physically held in place when Kuroko commands, "Keep your eyes front."

Kise blinks in surprise but complies with his order. Everyone is staring at him with such intensity that it makes him uncomfortable. He looks over their heads to tries and ignore them.

"Good," Kuroko says with an unusual amount of discernable satisfaction. "Now close your eyes, and focus on me."

A drop of unease trickles down his spine as the reality of the situations washes over him, the realization that Kuroko fully intends to do his best as he always does. That drop of unease swells into anticipation, the same kind of reckless abandon as one steadily climbing up to the peak of a towering rollercoaster.

A quiet, breathy chuckle rumbles in his ear, and Kise can envision the mischievous smile on Kuroko's lips. "So eager to please, Kise-kun. Doing as I say without hesitation."

His eyes flicker open in response before he remembers to keep them closed, and Kise begins to protest but he's cut off by Kuroko with that same commanding tone. "Don't. I'm talking now. And you're going to listen."

He can hear the others giggling to themselves and shushing each other, but Kise can no longer afford to pay them any mind as Kuroko continues. "Now as I was saying...I couldn't help but wonder why you were so intent on having me come with you to Kaijo. You said you respect me, and yet you disrespected my choice by insisting that Seirin is unworthy. That Kagami-kun's light is too dim while presumptuously claiming you were the right one for me; all before even seeing them play. Were you perhaps...jealous?"

Kise realized that when worded like that, it did sound like he was jealous in a way that had nothing to do with basketball. Was that how people interpreted that meeting?

"Do you perhaps think that becoming my light is a euphuism for lover? Did you grow green with envy picturing me kissing Aomine-kun after practice? Did the thought of Kagami-kun putting his hands on me enrage you? Did you want the privilege of seeing me undress every day?"

The accusations leave his mouth gaping and his cheeks burning. He's not some kind of pervert!

...but he's starting to feel like one.

Perhaps emboldened by Kise's stunned expression or how the others have fallen dead silent, Kuroko's voice almost turns raspy, his monotone becoming near sultry with this new element. "Have you been thinking of me? Us, alone in the locker room after practicing one of our combination plays. Me, red faced and sweaty, slowly peeling off my clothes while you sit there and try to memorize every inch of skin as it's revealed to you."

He can't help it. With his eyes closed he unwillingly recalls a memory of Kuroko undressing. With a mental photoshop he crops out the other people in the room and things play out just as Kuroko describes.

"No...I'm still wearing Kaijou's jersey. Number seven," and Kise's mind quickly adjusts to match. Even throws in the unnecessary detail of it being too large, having the left strap slipping down his pale shoulder as he tries to tug down the hem and cover his bare thighs, a pretty blush as he's flustered by the eyes watching. "I walk up to you, my bare feet against the ground the only thing you can hear above your heartbeat - you're sitting on the bench and I spread your legs to kneel between them. My hands are cold to the touch as they skim up your leg, and you let me pull down your shorts," Kise crosses his ankles in response, the contrast reminding him that this isn't happening in reality. He can see it so clearly, he knows exactly how cold Kuroko's hands can feel, their size and softness, so it's no stretch of imagination to guess how they'd feel on his thigh. He hears everyone murmuring, quietly going into a frenzy over what Kuroko is willing to say, just as astonished by it as Kise is feeling.

"You're still in your boxers but it's clear just how much you want me. I haven't even gone to work yet and you're already erect, hot and aching for me to do something."

"Oh my god," Someone croaks, but Kise is too busy managing his own crisis to identify them.

He's starting to understand just why he might have to yield. Kuroko is dangerous.

"I start mouthing at it through the fabric. The friction and the moisture and the warmth feels so good, but it's not enough. You wind your fingers through my hair and you try to push in deeper, my hair tickling your navel as I lick and suck as well as I can while you're still covered." Kise knows just how soft Kuroko's hair is. Every innocent pat on the head is being recalled and warped to feed this fantasy.

Kuroko has clearly hit his stride. Narrating as is he's reading from a script; peering into Kise's mind and telling everyone what he sees. "And in that whining tone you say, _'_ _Kurokocchi_ , _so mean._ ' So I smile and indulge you. My lips are already red and spit-slicked after drooling over your cock, and we both moan once your bare flesh is heavy on my tongue."

It's as good as shouting about his situation into a bullhorn, but Kise is forced to cross his legs as his pants – the real ones he's still very much wearing – become uncomfortably tight. He considers it a blessing that no one calls him out on it, though it's more likely that they don't want Kuroko to stop rather than anyone having a modicum of consideration towards him.

"I don't take you all the way in. I lick around the head and suck before you pop back out of my mouth with a wet noise. I kiss up and down your shaft, using one hand to rub your testicles. You start to leak and I don't let one drop go to waste as I work my way back up to swallow your whole length down." The room has gotten hotter. Kise is starting to sweat, and he wonders if Kuroko can hear his light pants. Not a thing is being said in the room as they hang off of Kuroko's every word.

"You're hard and throbbing in my mouth, that hole so slick and accommodating for you. You can feel a pressure building, a heat pooling in your gut as I bob up and down, your fingers still in my hair clenching tighter. You're almost there, so close that I can taste it, and-" Whatever he's about to say is cut off by the shrill ring of Akashi's phone, causing everyone to groan but Kuroko - who looks suspiciously satisfied. The timing felt so deliberate that Kise wouldn't be surprised to find out he's been eyeing the clock this whole time.

"Ah, it's a tie. Darn." He says with such bland nonchalance, you'd think he were discussing a game of rock-paper-scissors.

"What," And Aomine has to take a moment to blow out a lungful of air. "The fuck was that, you goddamn tease!"

"My best effort. Now it's my turn to pick someone right?" Asks Kuroko as he looks around the room. Kise is just glad he's not the only one who's hot and bothered. Even Momoi is fanning herself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll there Tetsu! How 'bout we all just...talk about the weather for a bit..." Aomine lamely suggests.

"How did you come up with all that Tetsu-kun?" Momoi sounds near breathless.

Finally, Kuroko has the decency to look embarrassed. "Um. I'm not at liberty to say who wrote it, but I edit the erotic fiction a classmate writes as a favour, and they reimburse me with milkshakes. I merely made some slight adjustments to fit this situation."

Midorima sighs in relief. "Not that it's any of my business, but it's a relief to know that you weren't recounting some sordid affair with that idiot."

Kise is finally able to laugh. "Yep. None of that actually happened."

Though Kise could swear he felt phantom sensations as Kuroko spoke. He pops the tab of an unopened drink, and Kuroko must have been waiting for his mouth to be full when he says, "If he plays his cards right, it just might."

.

* * *

.

This was my first time writing anything near smut, let me know how I did!


End file.
